


Parallelogram

by Trubbishly



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F!Byleth btw, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Multi, Pining, definite linhardt/caspar mentions, listen BE is just the wlw and mlm solidarity house you cant change my mind, potential petra/dorothea mentions, this happens between their A and A+ supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trubbishly/pseuds/Trubbishly
Summary: If Edelgard was parallel to Hubert, then Ferdinand was Hubert’s foil.  His fiery, curly hair flowed like a stream of sunlight. His relentless positivity shone like the sun against the heavy night-time shadow of Hubert’s angled face. Sun freckles covered his tanning face, but for Hubert, the sun only made him burn rose pink. Ferdinand was undoubtedly a tea person, and yet, Hubert watched him sip coffee across from him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to argetcross on tumblr and their friend for coming up with this idea! I've been desperate to write about these two, but I had no idea where to start. This'll be short: about 2-3 chapters of cute character introspection nonsense. Hope you enjoy!

A knock sounded thrice on Edelgard’s bedroom door. Slowly, the empress lifted her head up from her papers, drawing charcoal in hand.

“Hubert? Is that you?” she chimed, voice steady. “You may come in.”

In the silence that followed, the door opened and Hubert entered solemnly. His hand was on his chest. Hubert did his usual curt bow in her direction, his parted black hair blocking his right eye like a funny sort of curtain. 

“Your Highness,” he greeted politely.

She nodded at him and he approached, and he closed the door quietly behind him. Edelgard was still wearing her regal red outfit, heavy and wrinkled after a long day, but her headdress was put away now, and her hair was down. It was white as snow, twinkling in the lamplight. Just like old times, it flowed down passed her shoulder-blades, straight and simple. 

It appeared a bit fuzzy and unkempt after running her thoughtful hands through her hair. Normally, she would allow no one to see her in such a state. But, Hubert was an exception. He had always been the exception, his straight-laced face never betraying emotions in her times of vulnerability.

“You wanted to see me,” Hubert spoke quietly. He folded his hands behind his back, his eyes looking awfully tired. It was quite late at night.

“Yes,” the empress breathed. She scoot around on her chair to face her stern friend. Unhappily, she sighed and rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand.

Hubert noticed the charcoal dust on her hands. He wondered things but said not a word. His face never betrayed, he would not let it. “What did you wish to speak about?”

“Nothing in particular,” she folded her arms then, “I just wanted to speak with you. We’ve been so busy, knowing not a moment of peace to ourselves. That’s just the way war is. I find your familiar presence...comforting, in a way.”

Nodding, he bowed curtly again. This pleased him immensely to hear, but the delicate sorrow etched into the curves of Edelgard’s expression made concern worm its way into his heavy heart.

“You appear upset, my lady. If you are troubled, let me hear it, since I am of comfort to you,” he offered softly. His face was blank as an empty paper, but Edelgard heard the kindness in his words.

“I’m more bothered than troubled, I suppose,” she shook her head slowly and tiredly. “It’s for silly reasons, really. Selfish of me to fall back onto such personal matters in times like these.”

“If it is about the current matters with Lord Arundel, I completely understand,” Hubert began, venom slipping into his voice. “I desire to work with him as little as you do. With every fiber of my being, I wish to do to him what I did to my father. I swear to you, Lady Edelgard, when this war is over, I”-

Edelgard let out a harsh and pained laugh. For the briefest of moments, Hubert’s eyes widened and the line of his mouth tightened at the sound. His face fell dull again, but fire burned in his eyes.

“Oh no, dear Hubert. It’s far more silly and selfish than that. That man is no laughing matter. I’m sorry, but for a brief moment, I had forgotten all about him,” she wondered sourly, “If it is hurting you, then we may talk about it if you so desire.”

“Absolutely not, Your Highness,” he shook his head quickly. This was not about him. He never wanted it to be about him or his emotions. “I will let you speak about yourself.”

She chuckled tiredly at his reaction, “I almost don’t want to now. I trust you with it, of course, you more than anyone. But…”

“But?” Hubert repeated softly. It hurt him in a funny way how she hesitated.

The empress turned back to her desk and shuffled through her papers nervously. Her royal posture had sunk by now, and her head was tucked. When she decided to speak, it was quiet, and she did not dare to look at her friend.

“Have you fallen in love before, Hubert?” she asked ever-so-softly. “It’s alright if you haven’t.”

He decided not to answer, but his heart was beating harder than he would have liked. He loved far more than she probably imagined. For Hubert’s face never betrayed the things in his stony chest.

She continued, never expecting an answer to begin with, “It seems I have fallen in love. And only to realize it at such an awful time, how unfortunate. I...you see...I’m in love with Professor Byleth.”

Hubert’s thin eyebrows rose further than they had in awhile. He was surprised and yet not surprised at all, given all the signs over the years. Relief and joy quarrelled with the sad jealousy in the pit of his stomach. He loved her more than she could ever know, but she was so far above him, a star in the sky. She was too important, too treasured, and he had shoved his love down until it had faded. Still, it came back in bursts sometimes. It rose in his throat like bread rises in an oven’s flames. 

“I see,” he said quietly. “I...I support you.”

She finally looked back at it him. Her purple eyes glistened with child-like joy. “Oh, I’m so glad to hear it,” she smiled.

The look on her face choked Hubert up. He swallowed hard. She was happy, and no matter what, that made him happy too. Her happiness was all he desired.

“I worry about such pointless things, don’t I?” Edelgard sighed in relief, “I worry about the disapproval, not being able to pass down my bloodline and all...with a woman as...oh, I’m thinking too far ahead.”

The corners of Hubert’s lips curled up as she flushed in his presence. “You are working towards the noble goal of dismantling the crest hierarchy, are you not? When we win, we can live in a world where one’s blood, one’s crests mean nothing. Please do not worry about it, my Lady,” he assured her.

“Yes,” she smiled distantly, “in a world where common-folk and nobility alike must be deserving of their status.”

Hubert bowed in agreement, his small smile never parting from his face.

“Thank you, Hubert,” she ducked her head gratefully, “for your kind words, even if I am being foolish.”

“You are welcome, but your feelings are not foolish,” he shook his head surely, “They may not be dire, but they are still important...to me.”

“As are yours to me,” she decided, her gaze lingering on her friend before she returned to her pages, “Goodnight, Hubert. And again, thank you.”

He bowed and wished her goodnight, then left in a thoughtful silence. Her words remained in his mind through the night. “As yours are to me.” He supposed this meant she knew more than she let on. In her heart of hearts, she knew Hubert felt in ways similar to her. 

It calmed him, the tight sternness on his face falling away into his pillow. Slowly, but peacefully, he drifted into a dreamless sleep. As his conscious faded, Hubert wondered things. Should he find a new place for the love burning in the depths of his soul?

\---

Hubert adjusted his black collar as he walked aimlessly through the halls of the grand monastery. There was a lot on his mind. The war. Lord Arundel. Edelgard and Lady Byleth. His own feelings. He scoffed outwardly. It was rare that he thought about his own feelings so intensely. Edelgard had tricked him once again.

It had been a relief, the revelation that Edelgard liked women in that way. Hubert and the empress shared many similarities. They were the reasons for the strong trust between them. Though she did not know this yet, Hubert was like her in matters of love. He was attracted to those of the same sex.

He pondered to himself as he wandered. When had he discovered this about himself? Hubert wasn’t sure. So much had happened in his miserable, wonderful life with Edelgard. Time did not stop for the follies of love and attraction. Still, he found his thoughts milling over his classmates. They were truly the first people besides Edelgard to show genuine kindness, genuine friendship to him. 

Caspar was a good man, as wretchedly loud as he was, but Hubert was observant. Linhardt already had his heart set on the rough-and-tumble blue-haired fool. They were almost always together. Hubert gave them their space, especially since Linhardt enjoyed getting on the broody man’s nerves with his endless font of carelessness.

So then, that left one man. Ferdinand von Aegir.

“Woah. Hey there, Hubert!” called a voice so conveniently coincidental that it made Hubert jump in his boots. “You look a little rough around the edges today.”

Hubert’s hazy eyes focused on the man in question. Ferdinand’s hands were on his hips, his perpetually optimistic smile on his face, but concern was knitting his brow. Accidentally, Hubert sent daggers at him with his gaze.

“It’s absolutely nothing,” he said through grounded teeth.

“Don’t get all closed-off and scary on me, now,” Ferdinand grimaced, “I thought we were passed that.”

Hubert dragged his gloved fingers through his floppy black hair and sighed, “Forgive my irritableness. I am rather tired today.”  
“I can see that,” Ferdinand agreed, folding his arms over his gaudy, patterned coat. “Missed out on your morning coffee, did you?”

He blinked and lowered his hand. Lost in his thoughts so intensely, he had accidentally forgone some of his daily rituals. “Yes, actually,” Hubert mused, surprise slinking out of his mouth, “I completely forgot it.”

“That just won’t do,” Ferdinand shook his ginger head with a grin. “Shall we go retrieve some, then? Can’t have you grumpy all day.”

“Alright…,” Hubert hesitated before following in the man’s long, prideful strides. 

He had expected them to settle in the stuffy cafeteria. However, after Ferdinand gathered what he needed from the kitchen, he dragged Hubert back into the sunlight and into the walled gardens. They sat down together at a lone table and listened to the birds chirping in the trees. Tamed wyverns flew heavily over head. Hubert found himself squinting in the brilliant, warm sunlight.

“You need sunlight just as much as you need coffee,” Ferdinand explained as he poured them both a cup of coffee. Hubert merely nodded distantly as he took the simple white cup in his hands.

If Edelgard was parallel to Hubert, then Ferdinand was Hubert’s foil. His fiery, curly hair flowed like a stream of sunlight. His relentless positivity shone like the sun against the heavy night-time shadow of Hubert’s angled face. Sun freckles covered his tanning face, but for Hubert, the sun only made him burn rose pink. Ferdinand was undoubtedly a tea person, and yet, he watched him sip coffee across from him.

He saw Ferdinand’s mouth contort with veiled disgust each time the drink met his lips, but still he kept drinking.

“I thought you didn’t drink coffee,” Hubert teased, an eyebrow raised as he lowered his own cup daintily.

“I...don’t,” Ferdinand grimaced, caught in his act. He let his cup clink onto its little white plate. “I thought it rude not to engage in...well, I didn’t want to offend you.”

Hubert tsked at him with a small smile. Shaking his head, he criticized, “I’m more offended that you would feign such a thing in front of me. If you hide things, I will find out.”

Ferdinand looked suddenly flustered. He averted his gaze, and after a moment of fidgeting, stuffed a biscuit into his mouth. Hubert had to stifle a laugh with his glove.

“Please just be honest about your likes and dislikes,” Hubert continued through his unusual smile. “You’re supposed to be brutally honest, you know. That’s one of your best qualities.”

His companion swallowed his biscuit dryly, “But, I thought you said my optimism was my best quality.”

“What? Can’t someone have more than one good quality?” Hubert scoffed, suddenly growing cold at his own outwardness. “That’s allowed, is it not?”

“Yes, of course,” Ferdinand agreed, flustered. He peered down into his brown drink. “But, didn’t I tell you to write such things in a letter next time?” 

“Ah, yes. You did,” Hubert admitted. Lips trembling, he hid his expression well as he sipped his coffee. “Letters are a waste of time when we’re in the same place. Lady Edelgard never bothers sending me letters. Plus, they could get intercepted.”

“Typical of you to be so very pessimistic,” Ferdinand shook his head. “How is dear Edelgard anyways? I haven’t been able to speak to her recently.”

“You mean argue with her?” Hubert scoffed. He fell silent for a moment, revealing in the strong taste of his drink. “Ferdinand, you consider yourself her adviser, do you not? She has informed of a matter I wish to speak to you about.”

Weary discomfort crossed Ferdinand’s flushed face. He gripped the curves of his cup, never lifting it. “Oh?” he hesitated, “And what would that matter be?”

“Worry not. It is merely about someone the empress wishes to court,” Hubert sighed nervously. “I was wondering if you had any tips I could offer her? I am not...well versed on the matters of love.”

A hard, short laugh choked out of Ferdinand’s throat. He covered his mouth before any more of his laughter could leak free. Wiping the corner of his eye, the noble settled himself. “I assure you, I am no more experienced than you. In frightening times like these, I don’t have the luxury to worry about such things.”

“Ah, I see. I am the same way,” he nodded, not letting surprise slip onto his face. There was no one a prim and proper nobel such as himself had courted? “The thing is, she has her heart set on Miss Byleth. She’s worried over the consequences of marrying a woman. I wish there was some way I could ease her fears.”

“Miss Byleth,” Ferdinand echoed thoughtfully, folding his arms. His coffee was growing cold. “I have to say I’m not surprised. Although, I’m afraid I have no advice to give…”

“Perhaps,” Hubert muttered, picking up an iced biscuit and turning it in his hand, “we could find a happy couple. A woman and a woman, or a man and a man, to show her. I’m sure that would be of some comfort to her.”

“Yes, that’s a good plan,” Ferdinand agreed wholeheartedly. He clenched his fists eagerly, but suddenly frowned. “But, I can’t think of anyone like that. Perhaps Linhardt and Caspar…”

Hubert shook his head quickly, “I think they try to keep that to themselves. It’s best we not drag them out into the open like that. Besides, Linhardt isn’t the prime example of responsibility, nor Caspar of gentleness.”

The sunny noble let himself chuckle easily. Hubert bit down into the frosted biscuit. Its sweetness felt odd against the bitter taste of coffee on his tongue. He pondered to himself.

“If we can not find one, we should make one,” Hubert decided suddenly. Determination gripped his heart, and he found himself continuing, “With people she trusts. That would make her happy.”

“Are you, Hubert von Vestra, proposing we match-make?” Ferdinand spoke. He was flabbergasted.

“Yes,” the sullen adviser said surely. His face went hot without him acknowledging it. “However, it would be faster...would be easier if the pair was the two of us.”

“Pardon?” Ferdinand almost knocked over his full coffee cup.

The birds and wyverns called overhead. Clouds rolled and changed shape in the sky, but the sun still burned warm as ever.


	2. Like the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They h*ld h*nds. How very unchaste.

The look on Ferdinand’s face at the suggestion was so taken-aback that it made Hubert’s stomach sink. He wasn’t exactly sure why. His cup continued to protect the emotions his lips betrayed.

“Are you...are you insinuating that we,” the ginger man choked on his words, rising from his garden chair, “You and I? Together?”

Hubert eyed Ferdinand up and down with a scowl. He was wearing his usual outfit. It had too many colors and patterns for its own good, all that gold, and red, black, and silver. Or perhaps the silver was some sort of odd mint green. Either way, it was frankly ridiculous. It was garish and ugly in a strangely charming sense. It was very...him.

“Only as an act,” Hubert corrected with attempted coolness. Still, in the pitch of his voice one could easily tell he was offended. Ferdinand noted it but could not understand it. “Once Lady Edelgard picks up her courage, we will call it off immediately.”

Ferdinand was gripping the table as Hubert explained. His fingers laced through the holes in the twined, black metal surface. He stared at his pained reflection in his coffee before squeezing his amber eyes tightly shut. “What a ridiculous notion!” he scoffed. His mouth twisted into an uncomfortable smile, “Can’t you think of any better ideas?”

“No. I cannot,” Hubert informed sharply. He crossed his arms and looked away hurriedly. Not even coffee could save his mood now. “Why don’t you suggest something? You’re her adviser as well. I should hope you have ideas of your own.”

“I’m completely blank,” he huffed, falling back into his seat hopelessly. He placed his face into his hands and sighed loudly. “I’m glad you’re finally thinking on your own, but for pity’s sake. Why are you LIKE this?”

“Like what exactly? It was merely a suggestion, not the end of the world,” Hubert remarked with emptiness. He then frowned at the feeling of his luke-warm coffee.

“End of the world?” Ferdinand growled at the complete obliviousness of the man across from him. “Hubert, you mock me until I’m at the end of my rope! Are we not equals, you and I? Must you always treat me this way, just when I thought you had changed?”

It was Hubert’s turn to be taken aback. He lowered his cup to its dish and he stared intensely at, or rather through, Ferdinand. Something in those words had hurt him, but he couldn’t pinpoint it. “We are equal, of course. The empress looks to us both for guidance. Two opinions are better than one.”

“That’s wrong and you know it. In her eyes, I am not equal,” he stumbled over his thoughts for a moment, “I...Don’t you see how much more she cares for you than she does for me?”

Now, this statement hurt Hubert for two reasons. One, because he knew Edelgard did not see him the way he used to wish she did. And two, because the way Ferdinand talked down to himself was wretched. It made his blood boil, but as for the reason why, he couldn’t pinpoint either.

“Of course I know that. We have known each other for much longer,” Hubert argues, “But she needs you. I promise you that. She needs you because your opinions are priceless, unmatched by…”

Ferdinand scoot back his seat loudly. Hubert blinked his strange, yellowish eyes as the man looked at his feet dismally. His lion’s mane of flaming hair hid every bit of knowledge from Hubert’s vision.

“If...if it upsets you so,” Hubert began again, softly this time, “then I am sorry. I did not need to drag you into a problem as very simple as this. I’m not sure why I did, or why I’m even bothering. Really, I’ll go get help from Dorothea, as unpreferable as that is.”

Ferdinand did not budge nor make noise. Hubert took this as a sign to get up and leave, and dismally, he took his half-empty cup and dish and rose to walk away from the garden. As Ferdinand heard his footsteps leaving, he lifted his head suddenly and reached out.

“Wait, Hubert...I…”

Hubert turned his head to peer over his shoulder. Ferdinand stood there, his hands on his hips again, that damnable, wonderful smile on his face. Even Hubert could see the desperation and concern in the wrinkles about his eyes. Ferdinand tried so poorly to hide everything under that iconic, happy expression of his.

“I, Ferdinand von Aegir, will play your little game,” he announced, “for Lady Edelgard, and for our little rivalry.”

\---

They met in the library late that night, when only a few night-owls were still there, studying quietly at the dark wood desks in candle light. The two men slunk away into the back rows. Old paper, mildew, and dust burned softly in their lungs. Ferdinand took a seat in front of a shelf of massive encyclopedias. Hubert hunkered down across from him.

“So, how shall we act? I mean, what are we supposed to do?” Ferdinand questioned quietly to his false partner. 

“First, let’s just be seen around each other more often,” Hubert decided simply. He brushed against the book spines behind his head. “We have to be even more polite to each other, eat our meals together, and the like.”

“Seems easy enough,” Ferdinand mused with relief, leaning carelessly against the bookshelves. “But what if it’s misinterpreted as plain friendliness?”

“I don’t know,” Hubert grunted, shifting his weight and crossing his legs. This was too difficult. He began regretting many things. “We have to get each other flowers. Stay with each other on the battlefield. There’s something about eye contact, I believe.”

Hubert wasn’t going to admit he read many of Edelgard’s favorite romance novels in his free time. 

“We already do that second thing,” Ferdinand chuckled softly, “Always worried about me getting ahead of myself, huh?”

“Just because you have a horse, doesn’t mean you should run ahead of everyone,” Hubert scolded with rising embarrassment. “It’s dangerous. Physic can only reach so far.”

“Alright, alright. I get it,” he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “I’ll make sure not to run ahead of you. Is that really all we should do? I admit, it doesn’t sound very convincing.”

“We could offer each other our arms sometimes. Walk with each other. Subtle touch suggests trust and other such things to the observant onlooker,” Hubert suggested, hand on his chin. 

A silence then hung between them in the dusty space. The shadows on Ferdinand’s face were soft in the warm low-light. Ferdinand could not bring himself to look upon Hubert’s countenance, and Hubert wondered how frightening he must’ve looked in the dark. Did he frighten even Ferdinand? 

“So, we do all of these things in public in hopes of the professor and Lady Edelgard noticing?” Ferdinand broke the gentle silence. “And what of in private?”

“We do nothing,” Hubert said quickly. “Simple as that. It is only a charade for the outside world to see. We will tire of each other’s company, surely, and then we can have our private time all to ourselves.”

“Oh. I see...,” Ferdinand nodded quietly. It was hard to tell in the shadow of the bookshelves, but Ferdinand seemed disappointed. About what, Hubert couldn’t help but think.

\---

Byleth was running around like a frenzied horse again. Up and down the stairs, around the halls, in the courtyards, she dashed towards every familiar face, wracking up her social points for the day. She decided to view her social interactions as a list of to-dos. Check them off one by one when she got to them, plan them out the best she could, and hope she wouldn’t wear out before she encountered all of her dear friends. Despite her ineptness, the professor was full of boundless kindness. A child-like sense of love attached her to each and every one of her students and workmates. She needed to make sure they understood that’s how she felt. Byleth never knew if the next battle would be her last.

“Oh, professor!” Edelgard called out from a side-room hiding in the grand chamber. “Busying yourself as usual?”  
She had been observing the stained glass there with reserved silence. It was purple and pink, beautiful like an exotic flower, but Edelgard dreamed of smashing it. The circle of crests adorned it like a wretched halo above one of the four saints. Crests were needless abominations, only existing for war and violence. She knew this too well. Two crests cursed her blood, and she walked a painful, violent path.

The professor’s gate slowed to a trot. Black boots clacking gently, she hurried to Edelgard’s side at the calling of her name. Nodding in confirmation, she spoke with a smile at the corner of her lips, “Yes. Just making the usual rounds.”

Edelgard couldn’t help but smile back. Byleth had such big, puppy dog eyes when talking to her friends. Sometimes, Edelgard would scare herself by forgetting the professor was still with them. Those five long years without her had taken quite a toll on the empress.

“Would you like to come for tea?” Byleth offered expectantly. This was a typical question from the professor. Edelgard could swear she asked it every week.

“I’m afraid I have things to do,” she shook her head sadly, the freed strands of her white hair waving with her. Of course, she would rather go with Byleth than work on her plans. Talking to officials was so very dull. She wished she could accept Byleth’s offer every weekend and more. “I shouldn’t even be loitering here, staring at the windows. How irresponsible of me.”

The professor peered up at the windows in question with her greenish gaze. Without missing a beat, she said matter-of-factly, “The glass is the same color as your eyes.”

It was clearly just a statement. Byleth had a strange habit of pointing out the obvious in order to simulate a conversation. That sort of behavior was awkward and even inappropriate at times, though not as much as her spontaneous sarcasm, but Byleth wouldn’t be Byleth without it. Somehow, this little phrase made Edelgard hate the stained glass a bit less.

The empress brought her decorated hand to her cheek and cocked her head in observation, “I suppose that’s true.”

Miss Byleth was already distracted by something else. Her head was turned back towards the open chamber, the light from the purple glass rimming her pale head of hair with a flowery halo. 

“What are they doing?” Byleth asked dully.

Edelgard then lost interest in the stained glass too, and followed the professor’s line of sight. In front of the small alcove across the chamber stood Ferdinand and Hubert. They seemed to be whispering things to each other. It also appeared they were completely oblivious of the two women staring at them.

“Well, they’re not arguing for once,” mused Edelgard with a small chuckle. Both of them were important to her now, but goodness, were they obnoxiously competitive when they were together.

Then, without warning, Hubert reached out and daintily took Ferdinand’s hand. He lifted the man’s gloved hand upward, and drawing him a footstep closer, laid a kiss on his fingers. A kiss. Of all things.

Edelgard turned her head to exchange a surprised glance with Byleth, but Byleth’s head did not turn to meet her.

Instead, the woman spoke as if what she had seen was the simplest thing in the world, “I’m glad they’re getting along better now.”

“Oh yes,” Edelgard whispered, her stained glass eyes wide. “Infinitely better, it seems.”

\---

Ferdinand had forgotten his promise. As the army marched along the impenetrable white walled city of Arianrhod, he was too distracted by the bustling battalions and the traps and the monstrous, clanging metal dolls that lurched their way. He had forgotten to stick with Hubert. He galloped ahead, around Edelgard and the professor, who led the way with their glowing Relics, and then passed them. Even with all his armor, the hand axe that was hurled his way without him knowing was sure to leave a mark.

“Dorothea!” Hubert shouted as Ferdinand crumpled from his horse after the axe hit his helmet with a hard, reverberating sound. “Physic Ferdinand! Quickly, he’s too close to the enemy!”

He heard her swear above the sound of marching metal boots, “Dammit! I can’t reach!” She reached out with her hands, fingertips glowing white and cool with the sensation of a Faith spell.

Luckily, Byleth, as swift and observant as ever, bounded up to the fallen knight’s side and worked the Heal spell through her palms. She pressed against his bruised and bloodied forehead, and his consciousness flooded back to him, stars flickering in his vision.

Edelgard and the other fighters moved around Ferdinand’s frightened horse and into the oncoming fray. Byleth gently lugged him up. He patted the fuzzy gray side of his steed before forcing himself to rise dizzily back into his saddle.

“Stay back with Linhardt,” Byleth ordered calmly. She looked at him with something so incredibly deep in her eyes that Ferdinand could only explain it as emptiness, but that word gave her expression no justice. Then, the professor ran off in hopes of catching up to the front lines.

Hubert finally reached Ferdinand, pulling his dark robes with him and swearing at them under his breath.

“You never listen!” Hubert yelled up at the mounted knight breathlessly. “You think you’re so impervious! Get off your high horse!”

“That’s not a funny joke,” snorted Ferdinand through his sudden bout of vertigo. He gripped the mane of his horse unsteadily.

“It wasn’t meant to be a joke,” Hubert hissed at himself for the accidental pun. “Please, watch your back.”

He sped off as fast as he could in his cursedly long mage robes.

\---

“Good afternoon, Manuela,” Hubert greeted with a stern bow of his head. 

The woman loitering in front of the infirmary blinked out of her daydream and looked towards Hubert. She seemed awfully surprised to see him.

“Oh, hello there, Hubert,” Manuela responded after a moment. “Just here to say hello to little old me, or do you need something?”

“I am here for a reason, yes,” Hubert explained flatly. He tugged at the wrist of his right glove.

Manuela then brought an elegant hand to hide her words from passersby. “Would Edelgard happen to need more lady’s materials?”

“No, no,” Hubert brushed her off easily. It was true, that was usually why he showed up here if not for his own or Edelgard’s battle injuries. 

Manuela was always disappointed that question never made him embarrassed. He was too serious for her liking. 

“I’m here to visit Ferdinand. How is he doing?”

The hard hit to his head wasn’t the only injury Ferdinand had sustained during the fight at Arianrhod. After remembering his promise, he had tried to return to Hubert’s side, despite Linhardt’s protests. Dizziness overwhelmed his sense of preservation, and had gotten an arrow or two lodged in his leg after dismounting. His partner saw none of this happen. Silly of him to expect Ferdinand to stay put. Hubert felt guilty for some reason.

“Oh, Ferdinand?” now this was an unexpected and interesting turn of events to Manuela. “He’s healing quickly, though he’s in a terrible mood. That’s unusual of him.”

Hubert nodded in understanding. “May I go in?”

Stepping away from the door, Hubert thanked her and entered the infirmary while Manuela leaned curiously to one side and watched him walk in. Ferdinand was sitting up in bed. He looked drearily out the window close to his bed, an open book placed on his knees. Hubert observed how little he had read so far.

“How are you, Ferdinand?” Hubert asked quietly to the inattentive man.

Ferdinand turned his head slowly to face his rival. The depressed look on his face said oceans. “Just a little sore, is all,” he lied.

Hubert let his head hang for a moment after shaking it disbelievingly. Sitting on the edge of Ferdinand’s cot, he looked towards him with calm emptiness. Closeness. This was what he needed to emulate.

“I heard the arrows went rather deep.” 

Ferdinand shrugged weakly, “I swear I’m doing alright. I just...I’m just mad that you were correct.”

“Hm? Are you admitting something to me?” smiled Hubert. It was so easy to tease Ferdinand.

“Yes I am. I’m irresponsible, like you said. Forgetful. Reckless,” he berated himself even easier than Hubert dared to tease him.

“At least you admit it,” Hubert grumbled, folding his arms. Was he always this cruel to himself, or had he only just now noticed? “Have you learned your lesson at last?”

Ferdinand looked at him with sad, distant amber eyes and said, “I hope so. I really do. You’ve taken so much of what I’ve said to heart. But me? Hah.”

Hubert blinked and looked away. In retrospect, this was true. He had changed, and he understood now that Ferdinand had spurred most of those changes on. How unexpected. Taking up Ferdinand’s bare hand suddenly, he squeezed him. Ferdinand really was like the sun. Perhaps it was because Hubert’s hands were always so cold, but he certainly felt warm even through Hubert’s gloves.

The fabric of his gloves was strangely overwhelming against Ferdinand’s bare palm. Ferdinand found himself pulling away from Hubert’s fingers. How unnoble to engage in such gestures when they were not courting. At least, not for real.

“Aren’t we in private?” Ferdinand quietly, his mouth twitching into a nervous smile.

“Is the infirmary private?” Hubert questioned genuinely. “I suppose it’s more private than some places, especially when it’s not so busy. But, I understand. You are correct. It’s time we give ourselves some space.”

This is what Ferdinand had meant by his statement, and yet that was not the answer he wanted. Something recoiled inside his chest, upset by the loneliness that was breathing just behind his shoulder. Hubert began pushing himself up. Before he could stand, Ferdinand leaned forward despite his leg’s protests. He landed a delicate kiss on Hubert’s stark cheekbone.

Ferdinand leaned back, grinding his teeth through the stinging of his leg. Hubert’s eyebrows were raised. Without another word, the man in black and white hurried out of the room.

When did Ferdinand become such a good actor? Until the sky went dark that night, he found himself wondering just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm surprised by all the reception already! I'm used to writing fics for dead fandoms and getting a comment once in a blue moon. Ugh, at the rate of this plot I think this might be four chapters. Oh dear.
> 
> On another note, Byleth is such a weird character I love her so much.


	3. Moonlight Through the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert is vulnerable for 2 seconds, and bad things happen to Dimitri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy I also stan Dedue x Dimitri hard so this was painful to write. Spoilers for the BE route, for sure! I'm probably doing one more chapter to wrap this up.

Days filtered by gently like dust in a stream of light. Ferdinand was recovering well in the infirmary. But, he was unusually quiet. Hubert made sure to visit him every day, though only for a few minutes each time. The leather bound book open across Ferdinand’s lap never showed much progress. It was like he was staring out the window all day, watching the sky move.

Hubert got the sinking feeling it was his fault. So, for better or for worse, he decided to give Ferdinand his space. Morale was generally high among the troops after the last battle. The excitement of her allies lifted Edelgard’s mood, but her face was solemn more often than not. The news they had received of Arianrhod’s sudden violent destruction was unnerving to say in the least. Especially for the empress and her vassal.

She finally gave herself time to sit down for tea with Miss Byleth. Hubert was pleased for this, and for once in a long while, he ate his lunch alone. Silence made Hubert happy. At least, it usually did. His stomach was uncomfortable that day, and he could feel the lines of stress crease on his face. It definitely wasn’t the steak that was upsetting him. Too much was on his mind, and he couldn’t quite sort it out.

Dorothea was chatting loudly with Caspar and Linhardt at a table across from him. It seemed like everyone automatically increased in volume around the boisterous Caspar, except perhaps for Linhardt. Dorothea in particular was pleased that the bloody war was nearing a close. Hubert knew that his own troubles would be far from over. Those who Slither were up to something. Goddess only knows what, he thought. 

The monstrous spell that had destroyed the invincible city was their doing. He had felt their magic one too many times, and as soon as he felt that sharp, damp energy in the air, he knew. Thinking about the strength of that particular spell gave him goosebumps. Hubert still didn’t understand how he sensed the pillars of light from so far away. It frightened him in ways he couldn’t comprehend.

While he was wallowing in his darkening thoughts, Byleth approached him without hesitation and sat down beside him. On her tray, she had a salad and a full steak. The professor was notorious for the amount of food she could consume. Some students had said she ate three lunches each day. And for sure, Hubert didn’t want to know how much tea she drank. Even Ferdinand would tremble at the amount.

“Professor,” Hubert said with a dip of his head, pulling himself sorely from the depths of his pondering. “How are you?”

She merely nodded before digging into her steak with a knife and fork. She was as scary with her dining utensils as she was with the Sword of the Creator.   
“I see that Edelgard was finally able to have tea with you,” Hubert stated. He pushed his meat around with his fork.

Byleth stopped mid-chew and gave Hubert a look of concern and guilt, like a dog caught in the act of eating someone’s shoe.

“No need to worry. I’ve moved on from threatening you, I’m afraid,” he remarked with a small grin. “I’m pleased. Edelgard seems to enjoy spending time with you. She’s been so stressed these days, and you let her get the breaks she deserves.”

The professor swallowed and let a smile curve onto her face. Steak juice glistened on the corner of her lip. She was such an honest mess that for a moment Hubert wondered why he ever saw her as a threat.

“It’s good to get along,” she said at last. “You’re getting along these days too, or so I understand. I’m glad.”

Hubert raised his eyebrows and continued to mess with his food, letting his eye contact drift away, “Oh. Is that so?”

Byleth nodded, crunching her fork into her salad. “Ferdinand has been a lot closer to you lately.”

It was hard not to let the satisfaction slip onto his face. His plan was being noticed after all. “That’s true,” he admitted without hesitation, “We’ve set aside our differences and moved our relationship along.”

“That’s very good,” Byleth continued to smile, “Admitting you care that much is very hard, I know. It’s a good first step.”

A ticklish feeling rose in Hubert’s throat at such a statement and he almost coughed on his water. “Yes,” he decided to agree, forcing the words out in a near-choke, “We’re working on it.”

He must’ve been making an awfully funny face, because Byleth giggled at him.

\---

Ferdinand was up at night wondering where Hubert had been. At last, Ferdinand had been released from the infirmary with nothing more than a limp. He lugged himself as nobly as possible throughout the halls, telling his friends and allies he was alright. This didn’t stop Bernadetta and Linhardt from worrying over him.

But now, in the dark of his room, he wished he had run into Hubert. The dreary man had visited him each an every day without fail, even if he didn’t stay for nearly long enough. Why then did he suddenly not approach him? Was he no longer concerned with his well-being now that he’d healed? Perhaps, something had gone wrong. Ferdinand wished his mind wouldn’t fuss over this so much.

It was hard to sleep sitting up, but he found his leg throbbing in other, more comfortable positions. With a sigh, the nobleman slipped from his covers and put on a jacket. Surely, no one would be wandering out this late. Exercise was the best option. If stretching didn’t help his injury feel less sore, he would wear himself out enough to sleep easily. It was fail-proof.

That was, of course, until he found someone else in the dormitory hall. It was hard to see who it was in the dark. A silhouette hunched in the cool moonlight that trickled through a small square window. Cautiously, Ferdinand limped towards the figure. His eyes widened when the figure lifted its head at the sound of his approach. Black, wavy hair left half of the man’s face in deep shadow. It was Hubert. He too made a look of surprise.

“Ferdinand,” he grunted unhappily, looking away in favor of the window. “What are you doing up this late?”

“Stretching my wretched leg,” Ferdinand explained quietly. The dense silence of the hall seemed to swallow up his words. “I could ask the same of you.”

“A habit of mine, I suppose,” Hubert attempted. His voice sounded painfully fragile, crumpling like paper on the edges. He gripped the windowsill and ducked his head. Silvery moonlight spilled over the pain etched into his face.

“Woah, Hubert, are you sick?” Ferdinand started worriedly, reaching out a comforting hand.

Hubert swatted his hand away before it reached his shoulder. With his other hand, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, just...sometimes when I sleep. My head. I…”

“A nightmare?” Ferdinand wondered.

Hubert merely clicked his tongue.

“Really? Somehow, I never thought you dealt with those sort of things.”

“Be quiet, Ferdinand,” Hubert snapped as quietly as he could, hiding his face with his bare hands in a raw, painful mix of fear and embarrassment.

Ferdinand bit his tongue in guilt. “I’m sorry, Hubert. That was cruel of me,” he breathed, this time managing to get his hand on Hubert’s shoulder, “If you wish to speak of it, you can.”

“I do not,” Hubert decided quickly. “It’s none of your business. Hurry yourself away, why don’t you?”

“Come on now, Hubert,” Ferdinand continued, voice hissing with the sting of rejection, “Do you not trust me? We are friends, partners, aren’t we?”

“I know what we are,” Hubert grumbled, shifting on his feet nervously as Ferdinand drew ever closer, “But it has nothing to do with you. It’s a memory...a truth you need not hear. It’s a truth for Edelgard’s ears only.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” the rejected man questioned with distress. He pulled back from the near hug he had drawn Hubert into.

“A traumatic event that likes to haunt me,” Hubert laughed sadly. “It’s nothing new. And nothing you should know about. I don’t want your pity.”

“Hah. Is my pity that awful?” Ferdinand found himself almost reflecting his friend’s laughter. “So, even my sympathy is less desirable than Edelgard’s?”

Hubert suddenly lurched forward and gripped the lapels of Ferdinand’s fancy jacket. It shocked Ferdinand enough to make him flinch. Hanging his head, Hubert shook the man frailly. 

“How dare you turn this on yourself?” Hubert growled low and quiet, “That’s not what I meant, you fool. It’s Edelgard’s memory too...she...I couldn’t save them. She was all alone...”

The top of Hubert’s dark head was pressed against Ferdinand’s chest. He kept grabbing his collar and tugging it ever so slightly. Ferdinand was speechless, drowned in his own fountain of concern and affection. He could hear Hubert’s loud unsteady breathing as the man tried to ground himself.

“I cannot break,” Hubert said suddenly, his voice cracking, “Not here. Not now. Not ever.”

“Hubert,” Ferdinand hesitated. He felt like he himself was in a dream. His head and eyes were foggy, and he felt silly standing there with only a jacket over his undergarments, his false lover clinging to him. “If it is too hard to speak about, then do not say a word. Take comfort in knowing I will never let you break down. Not if you don’t feel safe enough to do so.”

Wrapping his arms around the shaken figure, Ferdinand heard Hubert laugh once into his shoulder. He balled his fists into the fabric of Ferdinand’s jacket and took the offer. He did not say a word. For what felt like a gentle eternity, they stood there embraced in the icy moonlight. Then, without warning, Hubert lifted his head and pressed a solid kiss on Ferdinand’s lips. 

Breath caught in Ferdinand’s chest. He couldn’t breathe out until the silken pressure of Hubert’s lips left his, and as the distance between them grew, he felt his eyes begin to sting. This was amusing, apparently, as Hubert finally let a smile grace his worn face.

“Sleep well, Ferdinand,” Hubert spoke. His voice was as quiet as the beat of a butterfly’s wing, so uncharacteristically delicate that even moonlight threatened to melt Ferdinand into a puddle.

Ferdinand dipped backwards and into the shadows of the hall to hide. “You too,” the disgruntled noble mumbled.

And with that, Hubert slunk away into the night. He slept then without a single dream to disturb him. 

\---

It was an awful day for a final battle. The dark skies above the trampled field had split open, pouring the heaven’s tears upon the two armies. Mud made everything slick, and the creek beds that scratched the field flowed harshly. Faerghus was already a cold place, but the cool rain made it unbearable.

Poor Petra was shivering in her assassins gear, her Levin sword sparking dangerously with the rolling storm. Dorothea had taken off the top layer of her mage-wear and offered to her. The hunkered together, soaked and miserable as Edelgard and the professor formulated the attack.

Hubert and Ferdinand swore to stick with each other this time. There was a chance Ferdinand’s wound could re-open at the most inopportune time. Besides, Dimitri’s army was nothing to take lightly. They all knew this, thinking back to their academy days. It made them miserable to think about back then.

The empress and the professor were the first to charge into the oncoming onslaught. They were by far the bulkiest and most talented of the group, and could take a good hit without getting in trouble. Bernadetta soared overhead, showering arrows like the rain on anyone who tried to get the professor off guard.

“I’m going to go after that mage!” shouted Ferdinand through the storm. “Back me up if I can’t finish him off.”

Hubert hurried after the mounted knight as fast as his drenched robes would let him. Ferdinand’s brown horse charged the opponent, sending earth and grass up around its hooves and splattering its legs. Moving swiftly, Ferdinand brought down a harsh strike with his lance and left the mage on the ground. Hubert ended it with a swift miasma. They continued with this back-and-forth until they reached a creek.

Ferdinand wiped the moisture from his brow as he looked forward through the falling silvery sheets of rainfall. Petra had nimbly caught up to them with Dorothea’s wet cloak wrapped around her shoulders.

“Let us go be meeting with the others!” she suggested, pointed over a small, rickety crossing above the flooding creek. Edelgard and a few others were pushing their way through a group of ax wielders. 

“Can’t argue with that,” Ferdinand agreed, giving his horse a good pat.

However, motion in the bushes had caught Hubert’s attention. It was reinforcements. Hubert was not at all surprised by this, but when he recognized the armor, he found himself shaken. What came next would shake him more.

Out from the bushes stepped a woman dressed in white and gold. She almost glowed in the misty, muddy scenery, her green braided hair illuminated like something unnatural. A golden crown with dragon wings adorned her head. It took a moment for everyone to realize it was Rhea.

“She’s dressed herself as Seiros,” Ferdinand remarked breathlessly. 

If it hadn’t been Rhea, this act would’ve felt blasphemous. The look on her face was near-deranged. Her make up ran with the storm and the rage built up in the corners of her mouth.

“Kill those traitorous fools!” she ordered her knights with a rumbling scream. “Give my mother back to me! Destroy everyone who gets in your way!”

“We are really in the trouble now,” Petra said hurriedly, looking back and forth between the knights and the bridge above the creek. 

Catherine had also stepped out into the open, glowing sword at her hip, and Hubert feared they were outnumbered. This was the moment Edelgard had been waiting for. The moment where the lying archbishop would crumble. Hubert rushed forward.

“No, Hubert! We must do the retreating!” Petra shouted in dismay before hurrying after him.

Ferdinand called over the creek desperately, “Edelgard! Edelgard the knights of Seiros! Rhea’s here and we’re outnumbered!”

The lady in blood red tore her ax from her foe. Whirling around with murderous intensity, she tried her best to lead her group in the direction of Ferdinand’s shout. It was not meant to be so. Dedue pushed his way before them.  
“Move out of my way!” Edelgard urged, rage contorting her face. “I don’t have to kill you!”

“But, you are here to kill Lady Rhea and His Highness,” Dimitri’s devoted vassal said. Rain streaked down his strong, bold face like tears. “I must stop you from harming the king at all costs.”

Edelgard was gripping her ax, her white strands of hair sticking to her face. Dedue lifted something towards his face. It was small and round. Realizing what was about to happen, Edelgard’s grip went slack, “Dedue! Don’t-”

“Dimitri...I,” the Duscur man lifted the crest stone and placed it in his mouth. Body contorting, he howled in pain, morphing into a towering monstrosity. The last thing he managed to hear was Dimitri crying out his name in the distance.

Petra was doing a decent job hacking away at the reinforcements from a distance with her arrows and her lightning bolts. It was true that most of Hubert’s dark spells worked from far away, but he still found himself charging at Seiros, no... Rhea, full speed. Ferdinand galloped after him so fiercely that the rain hurt his face.

He screamed in rage through the rain, forcing his palms outward as he hovered above the muddy earth. Purple magic spiraled towards the archbishop, whirling into a column around her where it closed in and left her crying out in pain. She wailed and charged forward with a deep, inhuman sound. Stumbling away from her blade, Hubert threw a Miasma at her. The woman in white stumbled in her muddied dress.

Just as she readied another swing with her golden blade, Ferdinand came barreling towards her, Petra in tow. He skewered Rhea in the shoulder with his lance and she roared. She roared and roared, balling her fists in the mud and grass when she freed herself from the weapon.

“Damn you! Damn all of you!” she growled. “That wretched child won’t even approach me herself? She just sends her dirty rats to dispose of me? No! No! I will not let this be my end!”

Catherine was catching up fast. The three of them were in no shape to take on a Relic wielder at the moment. Petra, as quickly as ever, grabbed Hubert by the wrist and ran off madly into the storm. Ferdinand soon followed.

It wasn’t easy taking down the beast that had risen from Dedue’s form. He was bulkier than any monster they had fought before, Edelgard had to admit. All of their battalions had been burnt out, the soldier running away for cover. Everyone had joined together again to defeat the creature. 

Finally, after barraging him with magic and Relics and everything the weakened crew could muster, Dedue fell in a heap before them with a final, sorrowful howl. He couldn’t protect his king, even after throwing his life away. A single tear slipped from his giant, clouded eye. Hubert leaned against Ferdinand and sighed in relief. He had cast so many spells that his muscles were trembling. The dark mage was drenched in cold rain and cold sweat, and he was miserable even this close to victory.

Ferdinand had sunk off his horse by now. He was bleeding from his forehead after a close call from one of the beast’s rock attacks. All was silent but the rain. It spilled across the bodies of the fallen, running the seething pools of blood into the ground below. All that was left was Dimitri, hunkered miserably on a healing circle. Even the Lady Goddess had abandoned him. Stiffly, Edelgard and Byleth approached him.

“Dedue, you fool,” he cried to himself. “All my friends. Goddess, what did I do to deserve this? Help me.”

“Dimitri,” Edelgard spoke shakily at the broken king. “Let’s call of this off now.”

“No,” he choked, “No, no, no, you don’t get that option. You die. I’ll have your head.”

The drenched man rose up with his glowing lance as stability. Byleth looked on in sadness. She had been able to spare Claude, but after all they had taken from the king, saving Dimitri seemed impossible. His hair had grown so long over the years, and his face had matured. It hurt Byleth in ways she never expected to feel before she met all those kids five years ago.

“Even you have forsaken me, Professor?” Dimitri grimace, blinking through the thinning rain. “I’ll have to kill you too.”

He charged forward, but Byleth was done playing games. She was done with suffering. She just wanted to end this, get it over with. Whipping out the Blade of the Creator, she struck at him mercilessly until he crumpled. She crumpled too, dropping her weapon and putting her hands to her face. The professor couldn’t look.

Edelgard walked up to the startled king. The rain was clearing now, the bluish gray of the storm disappearing into the pink-purple of sunset. She raised her glowing relic in all of its deformed, monstrous glory.

“I have to do this. I’m sorry, Dimitri. I wish it could’ve been different.”

The king looked down at his hands, waiting for the blow. Dimitri wheezed through the blood, “El, I hope you rot for this.”

His death was swift.

\---  
Hubert had not expected Edelgard to cry. It was only one tear, small and silver down her cheek. It didn’t seem like much, but to Hubert it meant worlds. It relieved him to know there was still tenderness in her heart after all she had seen and done. 

He thought about in on the march back to the monastery. He thought about Ferdinand coming to his aid too, and also how he failed to complete the mission. Rhea was still out there. This battle was not yet won. And still, it somehow didn’t bother him too much. He knew his own personal battle would never be over. Besides, he felt strangely safe sitting with Ferdinand on his steed. The marching of the horses towards their destination lulled him to sleep against Ferdinand’s back. His long orange hair tickled Hubert’s face as he slept soundly through the aching of his muscles.

Edelgard and the professor’s plans seemed to be making little progress. The empress was acting more reclusive, avoiding as many meetings as she could. Hubert and Ferdinand were becoming concerned. Had these events hurt her this much? Hubert walked the entrance hall with his hands folded behind his back. If he needed to help her sort out her emotions, he would. He felt responsible for her well being.

He walked by the old classrooms. The professor could often be found there, a sorrowful look on her face as she reminisced over the good times. It seemed the other students were her greatest weakness. The tactician had put them all at risk numerous times to avoid conflict, and still, their old friends would charge them without mercy. It was tragic, but it seemed unstoppable. Surprisingly, Byleth wasn’t reminiscing there today.

The empress’ vassal scoured the second floor and found not a trace of either the professor or Edelgard. Aimlessly, he wandered the grounds. There were even more cats here somehow than during his school years. Eventually, he found himself cutting through the walled gardens. Behind a fence, sitting together on a bench, he discovered the two of them together. He ducked behind the wall hoping not to intrude. From what he could spy, they talked softly to each other. Both of them were openly sad. Byleth put a gentle hand on Edelgard’s back. They were commiserating.

Hubert blinked and leaned against the wall. That was right. Edelgard had other people she trusted with her feelings now. She was securing allies and learning to trust again. Normally, Hubert swore this would have made him jealous. She didn’t need him as much anymore. And that was alright. In fact, it made him rather happy. Hubert was proud of the empress.

He had no idea what to do with himself. His whole life, Hubert had been prepared to be at Edelgard’s side for every beck and call, worrying endlessly over her. It was strange to suddenly not be worried. His mood was endlessly light, and in his wave of enthusiasm, he decided it was time he bought a gift.


	4. Towards the Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final conflict is resolved, and the tension between two men resolves with it.

The marketplace wasn’t Hubert’s preferred location. It was too crowded and open. He’d gotten pickpocketed in the area at least once, and the cacophony of sound and smell never failed to give him a headache. He only ever went for the blacksmith or to buy Edelgard some sweets. She complained incessantly about never being able to indulge in such things, and this was just another reason for Hubert to commend Byleth and her tea parties. Edelgard now had someone else to treat her.

Magic required no weapons, and so he only ever visited the blacksmith with the empress’s heavy axes in tow. Most of the time, the professor was the one to approach the blacksmith’s anyways. The marketplace vendors observed the rare visitor with inquisitive eyes as he went about his business. There were no weapons on his person today.

Heard second-hand from Byleth, Hubert knew the Western and Eastern vendors held a variety of delightful gifts in their stalls. Hubert could smell the teas and flowers before he even reached their location. Fruity, fragrant scents overwhelmed his sensations. He almost despised it, but the loose-leaves in their colorful tins reminded him immediately of Ferdinand von Aegir. It was true, he was here for Byleth and Edelgard. But, in his heart of hearts, it felt cruel to abandon the luxurious tea to anyone but Ferdinand himself. 

Sighing with a reluctant smile, he forked up extra coins after paying for a box of sweets. The vassal walked away from the crowded marketplace with a box of desserts in his hands and a red tin tucked beneath one arm.

It was easy enough to leave the box on Edelgard’s desk while she was busy with her meetings. She had forced him to take a break, as much as he fought this decision, because of a particular unwanted guest. The empress didn’t need him adding to the hateful tension between her and Lord Arundel during important planning sessions. Scribbling quickly with Edelgard’s ink pen, he wrote a short note. 

“Share these with whomever you please”

Hubert already knew who that person would be. His good deed complete, he waltzed from the room. Now, all he had left to give was the strong, bright fruit tea that he feared was starting to make his clothes stink. Finding Ferdinand was easier said than done.

For some reason, it was easier done than said that day. Hubert naturally found himself walking towards the gardens. The sky was a clear, pure blue so achingly bright that the horizon was nearly white. The dark clouds of the last battle seemed so far away. It made Hubert squint in a terrible fashion as he travelled the gravel path. Soon, almost as if beckoned, Ferdinand walked through an open gate in his direction. The teasingly noble grin on his face melted into a small, nervous smile when they caught each other’s eyes. 

“Ah, Hubert,” he began, “What a coincidence seeing you here.”

“Yes, and hello to you too,” Hubert hummed. After a pause, he mused with surprise, “Wait, that aroma...”

Through the stingingly sweet smell of fruit in his nose, Hubert was sure of the dark, earthy smell of coffee. He was certain the aroma hadn’t been there before. Not until Ferdinand arrived.

“Sharp as ever,” Ferdinand spoke, the last of his nervousness fading away. He took his hands away from his back and revealed a simple brown paper bag. “It is indeed a bag of fresh coffee beans.”

“Aha, I see,” huffed Hubert, “but I thought you did not care for such things. A sudden change in taste, hm?”

“No,” waffled Ferdinand, “It’s dull and the muddy texture is awful. Just one sip, and my hands begin to tremble.”

Hubert found himself shrugging at the comment, the red tin nearly slipping from under his arm with the movement. “Rather harsh of you,” he frowned, “Then why go through the trouble of buying it?”

“Well, you see,” Ferdinand started. Then, his eye caught on the bright red tin. Through the dark smell of mud and caffeine, he noticed a faint hint of fruit. “Hold on a moment, is that some sort of imported tea?”

“Keen eyes. Indeed it is.”

“How fiendish of you!” Ferdinand sighed with a shake of his head. “You do not even drink tea, but you flaunt my favorite drink in front of me? It must be for Edelgard, I assume.”

“Before I tell you that,” Hubert found himself deflecting, “Why don’t you tell me what you’re doing with that coffee?”

“Well, I...” Ferdinand’s face went flush and he looked down, the truth sticking on the tip of his tongue. It was rare to see him so flustered like this out in the open, and Hubert took the opportunity to tease.

“Oh?” the sinister man cocked his head in a smug fashion, “Is it a gift? Perhaps for someone you fancy?”

He forced the words out clearly and sincerely, “Yes. A gift. For you.”

“Who is the unlucky…” Hubert nearly choked on his realization, “Did you say it’s for me?”

\--

Ferdinand beckoned him to tea immediately. After Hubert had revealed the true target of his gift, they had shared a good laugh, both reddening in the face as they did so. They had misinterpreted each others intentions in such a flamingly ignorant way. It was embarrassing, the way they accidentally threw their feelings up in the air like that. And yet, it was liberating and light. It was impossible not to laugh at themselves.

They gathered things from the pantry and sat back down outside. Ferdinand pulled out a chair for Hubert, and with a nod, he obliged and took a seat. Their gifts steeped in separate pots. Silence branched between them while they waited, but it was nice. Awkward in a way, yet also peaceful. A cool breeze chased the midday heat away. They watched the nearly cloudless sky together.

It was like Ferdinand had some sort of internal tea timer. He slowly reached for the arm of the teapot before being stopped short.

“No, let me,” Hubert offered. 

Ferdinand settled back down and let Hubert pour his gift into his cup. Steam rose from the wine colored stream of scalding liquid. Once it was filled, Ferdinand did not drink.

“Let me do the same for you,” Ferdinand requested. And he did so, delicately pouring the strong drink he found so foul into the other man’s cup. The taste was foul indeed. But, he was becoming quite fond of the smell. 

Hubert singed the tip of his tongue and Ferdinand covered his mouth to hide a laugh. It was a pleasant sound, even when muffled. The two men began to converse. Words of thanks were exchanged. Ferdinand went on and on about different types of tea. Any quip Hubert offered was less harsh than usual. The heat in the pit of his stomach made him hazy and sleepy. Most of Ferdinand’s words faded into the recesses of his mind.

Something unusual happened. It seemed the coffee was making Hubert jittery for once. His heart did a few uneven flips inside him, and Hubert wondered if this was how coffee normally made Ferdinand feel. The coffee was delicious. It would be a shame if he let it go to waste.It would also be quite rude of him to stop drinking, especially when the chattery man across the table appeared to like his tea so much. Then again, Hubert realized Ferdinand hadn’t brought his cup to his lips in some time.

“Don’t let your tea get cold, Ferdinand,” Hubert interjected, lacing his fingers together. “As much as it pleases me to hear you enthuse, it would be wasteful to let it sit.”

Ferdinand waved a gloved hand over the white porcelain cup. “It’s alright. I was waiting for it to cool a bit, afterall,” he assured him. 

“Do you not like it?”

“No, no, of course I do,” Ferdinand swiftly picked the cup up again to prove a point, “I’ve just been rather distracted, you see.”

“What?” Hubert mocked, “You were distracted from your tea by talking about tea?”

The colorful man let out a small laugh. Suddenly he became shy, and he averted his summery gaze in favor of his plate. “You are quite distracting, the way you look at me so.”

There went his heart again, hammering against its cage. Hubert was sure by now that it wasn’t the coffee doing it. This was a taste of his own medicine. He had been such a tease, and it was his turn to be on the receiving end. Yet, nothing but a shy honesty painted Ferdinand’s face. This wasn’t a jest.

“Did you get this tea for me as a part of our charade?” questioned Ferdinand suddenly.

“No, actually,” Hubert blinked, surprised at himself, “I...that whole situation slipped my mind when I...It merely reminded me of you.”

Ferdinand nodded, “Yes. It was the same for me. I promise this gesture of mine was not made as a farce.”

“I…” Hubert forced out, voice becoming hushed, “So when I taunted you, you really meant it? That you, well, fancied me?”

Ferdinand brought a hand to his mouth. It seemed he had been caught. His white glove did no good hiding the rosy hue on his face. In fact, it made it stand out quite a bit more.

“That’s what I meant to imply, yes,” he spoke through his fingers.

Hubert fell speechless. For a moment, he could only stare outward past the shoulders of the blushing man before him. Then, he coughed into his fist. It was unfair. Ferdinand was so brutally honest and true. He was a terrible actor, terrible at pretending. All this time, the prime minister’s son played their whole charade as reality. The simple compassion Hubert had shown was so brutally, painfully real to Ferdinand. He had fallen for him fully. No dishonestly could spoil Ferdinand von Aegir’s optimism. Hubert had set this plan in motion without realizing it.

“Was this uncalled for?” Ferdinand stuttered, rising halfway from his garden seat. He moved his cup and dish nervously and they clinked together like the clicking of a troubled tongue. “Pardon my behavior, if you will.”

It seemed Ferdinand was planning his escape. He had his half empty cup in his hand, the plate tucked beneath it. The man was fully standing now, and Hubert knew he would rush off to hide the ignoble flush on his face as soon as he humanly could. The red tin gift sat lonely on the table. Hubert felt an unhappy pain pressed against his forehead at the thought of Ferdinand leaving without his gift.

“No,” Hubert hurried upward from his seat. He dug his fingers into the metal twists of the mesh table. “It...it wasn’t uncalled for, Ferdinand. I...”

The look of humility and concern on Ferdinand’s face was astounding. He expected a tongue lashing from the shadowy man. This hurt Hubert immensely. He took a step forward towards the other adviser and swallowed thickly.

“I will not pardon you,” Hubert spoke with his heart hammering wretchedly inside him. Ferdinand looked up delicately through his orange lashes and the pounding became unbearable. He was sure the whole world could hear the vicious drumming of his heart. “You did no wrong in my eyes.”

“Hubert,” Ferdinand whispered with aching softness, “does that mean…”

Words would not answer him. Instead, Hubert let a velvety kiss grace the man’s lower lip. A shiver almost caused Ferdinand to spill his cooling tea upon Hubert’s vest. Still, Hubert did not pull away for a good, long moment. 

The coy look Ferdinand gave him almost made Hubert lean forward into another soft kiss, but the recipient put his hand up to stop it.

“What, frightened someone will catch us in the act?” Hubert cooed, “don’t you remember that’s what we want to happen?”

“Yes, but,” Ferdinand squeezed his eyes closed and looked away, “I feel faint. I...I must gather my thoughts for another time.”

Hubert let him step away and wipe the gathering wetness at the corner of his eye. Gentle fondness crossed Hubert’s face. It was a rare occurrence that made Ferdinand quick to flee.  
“I’ll be seeing you,” he smiled fragilly. Tea box beneath his arm, Ferdinand hurried off to bring his cup to the kitchen for cleaning. 

\--

Flames roared like a hoard of lions throughout the Faerghus capital. The rumbling cry of Rhea’s draconic form echoed as a cursed battlecry about the crumbling walls, urging her soldiers and the great clanking automatons to action. Ash stung Edelgard’s violet eyes as she surged forward with Byleth close behind. Edelgard was now fueled only by rage. The damned archbishop had only used the faith of Dimitri and his army to her advantage. Now that the king was gone, she burned his beloved kingdom down without care.

Hubert couldn’t help but think it might be his fault. His robes were charred and his lungs burned in the smoke, and the memory of letting Rhea escape plagued him more than necessary. Ferdinand hung back on his panicked horse to let the mages catch up in the hustle and bustle. Linhardt was swearing as he dragged himself towards a wall in his dancer’s clothes. He was running out of Physic uses, and he was too far behind to offer a useful Heal spell to those in need. Shamir was backing him up. She squinted through the flames with her dark eyes and downed the pegasus knights trying desperately to down their healer.

“The automatons have terrifying reach!” Ferdinand shouted above the roaring. “We need to catch up with Edelgard and professor quickly!”

After downing the nearest pegasus, Shamir grabbed Linhardt’s hand and pulled him swiftly towards the staircase.

“Ride with me, Hubert,” Ferdinand reached down a hand to the dizzy mage. “I’m sure they need the strength of your spells up there.”

Hubert nodded and grabbed his hand. Ferdinand pulled him up and over into the saddle with relative ease. It was easy for Hubert to forget how physically fit Ferdinand was in comparison to him. Mages needed mental endurance more than they needed physical. As tall as he was, he had nothing on the strength of a knight like Ferdinand.

Together they trotted up the stairs and into the open space at the top. The flames were the worst up here, surrounding the angered white beast in the center. Edelgard could be seen easily in her grand red armor. She and the professor had almost reached the awful beast. Hubert wrapped his arms around Ferdinand as the knight maneuvered his horse away from the smoldering rubble. Ferdinand had lost many horses in battle. He had a soft spot for the creatures that Hubert could not empathize with, and the knight always tried his very best to keep them from extreme harm.

The Immaculate One could not be downed as easily as a poor horse. Her white scales were grayish in the smothering smoky air, and drool dripped from her angry jaws. The membranes of her mighty wings were a corpse-like shade of yellow, and the scratches on her face bled green. She could send the burning rubble flying with her huge claws. This would not be an easy fight. 

Edelgard feared Aymr would break. The glowing hot energy of the monstrous axes was flickering like the flames around them as she chipped away at the archbishop’s form. Byleth’s strange whip-like blade had seen better days, too. The fight became a complicated dance. Arrows and magic striking from afar, and battalions running close to stop the dragon from retaliating with a devastating blow. Edelgard had never seen Byleth so ferociously focused until that moment, which she thought was impossible. The woman was always so intense.

Hubert managed to land a few Dark Spikes before being knocked from Ferdinand’s horse. Manuela ran up to help him immediately, and Ferdinand charged forward to embed a hand ax in Rhea’s mountainous forehead. He dismounted his horse then and returned limping to Hubert’s side. The deed was almost done. Rhea roared again as Dorothea pummelled her with magic after Byleth attacked with an onslaught of her soldiers. Bernadetta used her electrified javelin. Everyone was desperate. The flames hurt like hell.

Rhea swiped an awful claw and made the earth peel up. Bernadetta fearfully flew her group of pegasus riders away. Byleth leapt and pushed Edelgard to safety. It was just like their first meeting, and the empress gave the woman a flitting glance before Rhea let out another horrible noise. The dragon wretched up green blood from her throat, spilling it like a blessed and boiling green waterfall on the smoldering stone beneath. She was on her last legs. The smell of the divine creature’s blood stung sweet in Edelgard’s mouth.

The professor and the empress acknowledged each other with determination. This was it. Even the dying glows of their weapons seemed to synchronize. Together, the two women let out a roar that would make even the dragons of old tremble. Ferdinand looked up from his wounded friend.

Ancient, burning Relics smashed down on the Immaculate One’s skull. Rhea began to smolder like the kingdom she burned. She wailed, a cry more human than before, rearing back as the weapons were ripped free of her head. Her green blood streamed out from each of her ashen scales like tears from a thousand eyes. A last roar of pain tore through the air before the holy beast fell dead. The goddess child’s death shook the very foundations of the castle around them.

The relic weapons hung broken and dull at Edelgard and Byleth’s sides. Edelgard heaved heavy breathes, searching the burning air for any semblance of purity as the tears of the saints danced down from heaven onto her cheekbones. Beside her, the last trace of a soft smile disappeared from the professor’s face as her knees went out beneath her. The death of the Immaculate One had shaken more than the castle.   
Edelgard did her best to catch the woman in her arms. Amyr was cast aside into the soot and holy blood. She brushed Byleth’s light hair from her closed eyes, the breath she had fought so hard for in the flames getting caught in her lungs. The empress touched the professor’s soft, cool cheeks, and found a broken smile on her own face. 

She placed a fearful hand over the woman’s breast. Feeling nothing, she lowered her ear against the beloved woman beneath her. There was still nothing. Her chest seized up as she lifted her head. Stained glass eyes looked frantically about Byleth’s face, hoping for a sign. Edelgard began to sob and held Byleth ever closer. It started off as a tearless sob, all choking noise, no pain in her eyes. Then, like the rain that cooled the dying flames and embers, tears began to surface in her vision. She kept her head there on the beloved teacher’s chest. It hurt the empress desperately that this was the first time she was holding her so close.

But then, there was life. A breath. A breath so deep and cherished that it seemed like the first breath Byleth had ever taken. Her diaphragm dipped like a wave and it caused Edelgard to jump. Her eyes flew open, suddenly dark, and the lightness of her hair melted with the rain. Edelgard cupped the professor’s face as she gasped with surprise at the beating of her own heart. The Byleth she had met all those years ago returned to her former self, and Edelgard found herself crying and laughing with joy in her arms.

Everyone had been watching with bated breath from the sidelines. Manuela nearly clapped at the resurrection. Ferdinand’s arms flew around Hubert as an ocean of joyful laughed lifted from their mouths to the sky.

\---

There was a feast, of course. Tables were piled high with every meat and vegetable and sweet imaginable. Lysithea and Bernadetta were overjoyed at the latter. It was a feast no one would ever forget, mostly for the thing it celebrated. The end of an era had dawned a new one, an era of cherished humanity and disrupted hierarchy. With Rhea gone, Edelgard could rip the value of the Crests to shreds and start everything over again. It wouldn’t be easy, she knew this. Hubert knew this too and he was prepared for it. But for now, they deserved to celebrate.

After a rousing speech by the red empress herself, and a whole lot of cheering, Edelgard’s army feasted until their bellies were full. Alois was somehow louder than usual, and so boisterous that he broke his chair. Caspar then broke his own chair in a fit of drunken solidarity. This, to everyone’s surprise, made timid Bernadetta burst into laughter.

There was music too, and everyone danced as best they could with heavy stomachs. Hubert hated such grand feats of excitement, but Ferdinand forced him to join for a playful dance. The men made an archway with bridged arms. The women ran hand-in-hand beneath their creation. Edelgard laughed and smiled between Dorothea and Byleth. Her smile was brighter than it had ever been, and for that Hubert had to smile too. Ferdinand caught his eye across their linked hands and grinned back.

After most reasonable people had flitted away from the dancing, eyes heavy and legs like lead, Byleth and Edelgard vanished. Hubert couldn’t find them anywhere. He gave up eventually and fell into the lazy rhythm of amicable chattering. Champagne wasn’t his favorite thing, but his sipped the bubbling white drink from a thin glass patiently as Dorothea and Petra went on about how funny the drunken men of the army were.

He was jolted out of his haze when Ferdinand placed his gloved hand on his shoulder.

“You startled me,” Hubert sighed tiredly.

“Ah, sorry about that. I did not think you would hear me above the noise,” Ferdinand chuckled. “Edelgard told me she wishes to speak to you.”

Hubert blinked and lowered his glass. “Where is she?” he wondered, looking about the crowded hall.

Ferdinand pointed and Hubert’s gaze drifted along the direction of his finger. “She is out on the northern balcony with Byleth,” he explained.

“Will you come with me?” Hubert asked, offering him his hand.

Ferdinand rubbed the back of his ginger head sheepishly, “I believe she asked for you specifically.”

“Nonsense,” Hubert gestured with his hand, “Come with me, will you?”

“So pushy,” his partner conceded. He placed his hand in Hubert’s and was hurried across the floor

The two men found themselves letting go of each other once they stepped onto the balcony. A slight breeze rolling up from the canyons below made the night even colder. Galaxies painted a glittering picture in the sky, and Byleth watched it intently with her night-dark eyes. Hubert had just gotten used to the pale, ethereal hue of the professor’s eyes and hair. Now he would have to get used to this version of her again. He didn’t mind much, since Edelgard seemed to like her more this way. Byleth’s pale hair had given the empress and her vassal a fright on many occasions, accidentally having mistaken her for Rhea in the distance. Besides, the concept of suddenly paling hair reminded Edelgard uncomfortably of her own experiences.

Edelgard turned to them before Byleth could tear herself away from the stars. The empress’ face was soft, but her eyes traveled the distance between Ferdinand and Hubert. She wondered why Ferdinand was there too.

Before she could say anything, Byleth finally greeted them with a smile. “Ferdinand is here too,” she beamed, “wonderful.”

It would have been simpler with just Hubert, but Byleth’s ease let her rest. She reached out and took Byleth’s hand with her pale one. Hubert noticed a new ring glinting on Edelgard’s finger. He couldn’t stop the smile that inched onto his face.

Edelgard took a deep breath and announced with a trace of joy in her straight-laced voice, “Byleth and I are to be married soon. We are not sure when, just yet. I would like it to be during the Garland Moon.”

A smile erupted onto Ferdinand’s face now. This was the first time either of the men had heard Edelgard call the professor by her real name so easily. He clapped his hands together and congratulated them, “That is wonderful! I am very happy for you two.”

Byleth gave him a little bow of thanks, her hollow eyes averted and a blush barely visible on her cheeks. “I am also very happy,” she said softly, and then added, “I am glad you accepted me, El.”

Edelgard squeezed Byleth’s hand harder and the line of her mouth tightened in embarrassment. She had offered her nickname, and now she was going to have to get used to it.

“So, it was Miss Byleth who proposed first, I assume?” Hubert questioned, smile never fading.

“Yes. I feel like I should have been more surprised, but I was not,” Edelgard nodded, “I was more relieved than anything. Truly, it felt like we had been courting for a long time. We were being too coy to tell each other or admit the truth.”

After a gentle silence in the cold outdoors, Byleth added, “And how are you two going?”

“Oh? Us?” Hubert hiccuped with quivering lips.

In a bout of bravery, Ferdinand scooped up Hubert’s hand and patted it. “We are doing just lovely, thank you,” he explained cheerfully. 

Hubert’s heart leapt into his throat. So, they knew? This was all part of his plan, and still he felt himself becoming incredibly shy. He pulled away from Ferdinand and let out a nervous laugh.

“Worry not, Hubert,” Edelgard chuckled with a shake of her head, “You can trust us, I assure you. Your personal affairs are safe in our hands.”

“Though, if you wanted to keep it to yourself I suggest you not be so obvious in public,” Byleth pointed out bluntly.

Ferdinand and Hubert’s eyes went wide. 

“Well, yes. That’s sound advice,” choked Hubert. “I congratulate you two on your engagement. Have a lovely night.”

The ladies giggled to themselves as Hubert hurriedly shuffled himself away from the balcony. Ferdinand’s sing-song laughter soon joined them.

Edelgard put a hand to her mouth to stop her stream of giggling, “I almost feel bad for you, Ferdinand. Hubert does not know how to deal with feelings.”

Ferdinand wiped the corner of his eye and sighed happily after his giddy round of laughter, “Oh, I am sure he can handle it.”

Everyone was leaving for the night. Dorothea embraced Edelgard and Byleth before leaving. She had been told of their engagement shortly after Edelgard’s advisers had been. Hubert feared the gossip that might escape Dorothea’s mouth, but he hoped her friendship with the empress was stronger than that. Bernadetta waved everyone goodbye, stuffed to the brim with desserts. Caspar and Linhardt stumbled out while singing drunkenly. Their arms were linked as their merriment lifted up into the sky. 

Hubert and Ferdinand roomed on the same floor. It was odd still sleeping in their dormitories, but they realized that tonight was going to be one of their last nights in those old, nostalgic rooms. Edelgard was returning to the Empire capitol soon enough. As much as Hubert hated to admit it, sadness overcame him at the thought of everyone going their separate ways. It was for the best. He knew they all hated the war. Hubert didn’t feel like dragging them into his awful business with Those Who Slither.

They walked with each other in the dark. The moon hardly lit the way, and they held onto each other as they rose up the dark staircase to the second floor of the dormitory. As he gripped his partner’s arm, Hubert realized Ferdinand would likely go his own way too. Hubert couldn’t force Ferdinand to return to the capitol with him if he didn’t want to. The thought of cheerful man helping with the grueling ordeal of destroying Those Who Slither wasn’t good, either. Still, after all was said and done, the idea of Ferdinand leaving him hurt a great deal.

Ferdinand noticed his sudden clinginess as they walked through the dark hall. Looking to Hubert, he strode to a stop as they neared his room. He brushed Hubert’s black hair out of his face and smiled.

“It worked out so well, did it not?” he mused quietly to the tall, tired man.

“Indeed,” Hubert agreed with a hint of sadness, “our deed is done.”

“Yes? And?” Ferdinand prodded worriedly.

“Perhaps it’s time to end this, Ferdinand,” Hubert sighed, unable to bring himself to look at the beautiful man so achingly close to him. “We have done what we set out to do. Let me trouble you no longer.”

“No, Hubert, no. You do not trouble me,” Ferdinand assured softly, bringing his hand to cup Hubert’s cheek.

He couldn’t help but lean into Ferdinand’s gloved palm. Warmth filtered through the fabric and Hubert frowned. “I walk a dark path, Ferdinand. One you do not need to walk on. You deserve peace after this long fought war.”

“Peace?” Ferdinand laughed, “I am to be the prime minister! I shall know no peace!”

A weak smile appeared on Hubert’s face as he let out a chuckle, but it soon faded. “Less peace, then,” he continued, “Stay with me, and many troubling things will come to light.”

“But, I am meant to assist Lady Edelgard,” Ferdinand rebuked. He had subconsciously backed Hubert against a wall. However, Hubert was aware and surprised at this new predicament. “You are always at Lady Edelgard’s side. If I must be with the empress, then I will have to be with you, whether you like it or not.”

“Ferdinand…” Hubert breathed. It was becoming impossible to win arguments against this man anymore. 

“However,” Ferdinand whispered, face warm, “I hope you do like it. Because I rather like the idea of staying at your side.”

His mouth was so close to Hubert now. Ferdinand’s lips waited ajar, wallowing in the burning moments before landing a kiss. Hubert felt his warm breath against his chin. This combined with the closeness of their bodies and the pressure of the wall on his back was enough to make Hubert shiver. 

Of course, that was when Ferdinand took the plunge. It was different than their last two kisses. Mostly because it was Ferdinand who initiated this time. It was sweet and chaste like Hubert’s had been, but it landed right in the middle of his lips, not on the corner. Ferdinand pulled back just so. The way he did it made Hubert’s bottom lip prickle with the ghost of his first contact, making him wish for his return. He obliged him again. 

This time Ferdinand lingered longer, kneading him with the slow movement of his lips. Soon, Hubert got his first taste of Ferdinand. He drew his hands up into his long, curly hair and tried to draw him impossibly closer. He sighed when they broke free again. It was funny, but Hubert wondered what Ferdinand tasted like after drinking that special tea he’d bought him. He hoped to find out one day.

The two of them were unable to part from their passions for a good hour or so. And after that, it was awfully hard to sleep through the undying warmth on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was truly such a ride! I hope this chapter made up for the lack of Ferdie x Hubert in the previous chapter. Ya'll have been so supportive, and I'm happy to see all these new ship fics popping up in the tag too :') Thanks


End file.
